


Bats and bloody kisses.

by Keeperweeper



Series: Omega Jason Todd week 2019 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Bruce, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Bat!Bruce, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Breeding, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Raccoon!Jason, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeperweeper/pseuds/Keeperweeper
Summary: Day Three: Age difference/age gap/May-December romance | Impregnation/breeding | Animal featuresBruce and Jason complete their biannual agreement once again.





	Bats and bloody kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Needed something lighter, so here's some weird brujay fluff!  
> It's probably not as polished or thought out as my other Fics but oh well I'm tired and just wanted something simple lol.
> 
> How the fuck does Wayne manor work? Idk my guess is it's just some kind of shapeshifting eldrich entity.
> 
> Also is the thrill of being chased some kind of kink? Cause let me tell you, I definitely have it :3

Wayne manor looms above, the ghosts of long past Wayne's silently casting judgement upon him. Surprisingly the night is clear, a rarity in Gotham. Jason hasn't been back to the manor in half a year, not due to any ill will, but rather just a case of his help being needed elsewhere.

Tonight is a special night though. Six months is the maximum limit one could be on suppressants without _risking_ their health. He and Bruce had come to an agreement ever since he reconnected with the family, they'd share their respective heats/ruts together.

A mutually beneficial arrangement, neither of them could risk giving away their secret identities and their already established pack bond prevents their animal instincts from going haywire.

The cool night air does wonders for the uncomfortable flush of his skin, the long trek up to the manors ornate entrance helps build up his anticipation for the rest of the night.

Jason none to subtly pushes open the doors to the manor, the old wood creaking in protest of his actions. Brows furrowing upon realizing the entire manor is bathed in darkness, all lights having been previously shut off. Not a problem for him, one plus side to being a raccoon; _night vision._

Bruce liked to play _games_ , predator instinct to hunt and claim overwhelming rational thought. The objective was to make it to the bedroom before Bruce caught up, it wasn't a game one could really loose per say, its more about the thrill than anything else.

He has to admit even if it's only ever to himself that he gets a special kind of pleasure from being hunted by Bruce, _the Batman._ Technically he ranks higher on the food chain than Bruce, but the exhilaration of being chased down in the manors grand halls is too good to pass on over a _technicality_.

Smiling in excitement he silently shuts the door behind him. Dropping his bag and coat by the door. Ears perked in anticipation, he scents the air, only picking up on old lingering smells, nothing fresh. He silently pads through the darkened entryway, ears swivling wildly, primed to pick up on the slightest noise.

Jason peers up at the unlit chandelier, a favourite hiding place for birds and bats. Not seeing any giant bats up there he creeps up the grand staircase. The sudden shuffle of leathery wings has him bolting up the rest of the way, a feral grin of delight plastered on his face.

Adrenaline floods his system, he quickly glances backwards, seeing Bruce's imposing frame barreling after him. He must have hidden himself above the entryway somehow, he'd have to ask later. The approaching sound of wings has him ducking suddenly, Bruce's large form missing him by an inch, swooping past him instead. He winces as he hears something crash and break, Alfred was going to kill them later.

Jason gives Bruce a quick glance, nothing looks hurt, well except for whatever Bruce had just broken. Without another thought he's off again, Bruce hot on his tail. He can hear Bruce's heavy breathing, can almost feel it on the back of his neck. He can see his target in sight. Just as he's about to reach the handle of Bruce's bedroom door, he's caught in strong arms.

He lets out a surprised squeak as he's picked up bridal style into Bruce's awaiting arms. The strong scent of Alpha filling his lungs, he huffs in defeat. Unable to be too unhappy as Bruce playfully nuzzles at Jasons cheek. He always thought Bruce was really cute when he got like this, well as cute as a 6'2, 230 pound hulking alpha could get anyway.

"Ok, ok you got me." He cups Bruce's cheeks and gives him a playful peck on the lips. Jason helps open the bedroom door, Bruce unwilling to let Jason down for the time being. Bruce shuffles the both of them onto the bed placing Jason in his lap, hugging him around his waist.

The alpha started to scent and nuzzle the back of his neck. Jason laughing at the slight tickle, turning himself so he could kiss Bruce once more. This time Bruce is much more eager, dominating the kiss by shoving his tongue into Jason's waiting mouth. The coppery taste of blood floods his senses as his alpha sees fit to share the remnants of his dinner with Jason. 

The predator in Jason revels at the taste, he eagerly takes Bruce's offering fully submitting to the alphas ministrations. The sharp prick of Bruce's fangs lightly grazing his lips only adding to the excitement. Jason pulls away reluctantly, wiping at his blood soaked lips, Bruce completely transfixed by the movement. Jason smiles seductively up at Bruce, leaning up to lap at the smear of blood dotting the corner of his alphas lips. The action gaining him a pleased hum.

He can feel his heat rising, slick no doubt soaking through his pants. The feeling of Bruce's hands snaking under his shirt to tease at his sensitive nipples making his tail twitch eagerly. Jason's tossed gently down to the mattress, the alpha pinning him in place. He gazes up in reverence at the massive expanse of Bruce's wings looming over him, reaching out to stroke gently at one leathery wing. Bruce rumbling softly in approval, leaning down he starts nibbling at Jason's neck. Soft nips soon turn into harsher sucks, then the sharp prick of Bruce's fangs pierce his neck. Jason moans softly, the strange sensation of Bruce sucking his blood sending fire straight to his dick.

Jasons pants are deftly undone, tossed off somewhere into the darkness. The cool air against his heated skin makes him groan in anticipation. Bruces hands seductivly run along his thighs, the admiration in his eyes making Jason moan for more. Bruce gently shushing him with a chaste kiss.

One of Bruce's large hands teasingly brushes against Jason's aching dick, he bucks up trying to search out more friction. A firm hand easily pins him back down, Bruce lets out a chastising noise. Another light brush of fingers has Jason whimpering helplessly wanting more. A deep chuckle finds his ears, finally Bruce strokes him in earnest, the warm glide of Bruce's hand makes him moan unabashedly. Bruce lightly thumbs at his slit, the gentle touch has his toes curling in pleasure.

Bruces other hand shifts down to his entrance pausing slightly upon feeling the plug still stuffed inside Jason's hole. "I wanted to come prepared." Is Jason's sheepish response to Bruce's questioning grunt. Bruce takes hold of the flared base shallowly thrusting the plug in and out of Jason's already stretched hole. Jason moans sharply as the toy manages to continually rub against his prostate. The alpha picking up on that fact quickens his teasing thrusts, stroking his dick with more vigor. The dual sensation leaves him gasping and soon enough he reaches orgasm, painting his own chest with streaks of release.

Bruce removes the plug with a wet squelch, sampling some of the excess slick that steadily leaks from Jason's hole. 

"Gross." The alpha lightly swats him on the thigh in retaliation. Jason sluggishly flips over presenting himself for Bruce. Bruce thumbs Jason's twitching hole, teasing Jason by lightly spreading his entrance.

"Please Bruce!" He knows how much Bruce likes it when he begs. 

"Please what Jay?" He can see the teasing grin plastered on Bruce's lips. Jason rolls his eyes slightly but obliges.

"Please fuck me alpha!" He clenches in excitement as he feels the head of Bruce's cock nudging at his hole. Keening in pleasure at the feel of Bruce's thick cock slowly sinking into his loose hole. Bruce grunts something incoherent, keeping his cock deeply wedged in Jason's needy hole. Jason tries to thrust backwards seeking more friction, whining as Bruce's strong hands keep him in place.

Bruce starts by shallowly thrusting into Jason's wet passage, the small thrusts only tortuously teasing Jason who begins a steady mantra of pleas for more. A firm hand finds its way to the base of his tail, stroking lightly at the place where skin becomes fur. Jason feels himself going limp at the continued touch, the sensitive nerves there barely ever being touched only heighten the feeling.

Finally Bruce picks up his pace, almost completely removing himself from Jason before roughly slamming back in, the thrusts make Jason see stars. Bruce always making sure to hit Jason's prostate on every thrust in. He hears Bruce groan gutturally, his thrusting becoming manic and harsh. Jason's pliant body rocking forward with each thrust almost as an extension of Bruce himself. Every moan becomes a punched out wheeze of pleasure.

He feels Bruce give one last harsh thrust, the alpha driving his cock all the way inside. The thick swell of Bruce's knot stretching his rim delightfully, punctuated by the hot stream of seed that fills his belly. Jason's hole clenching weakly as he finds his second orgasm, seed dribbling weakly from his twitching dick.

Bruces massive wings encase the two of them in their leathery expanse, adding an extra layer of intimacy to their joining. They lay there together, panting quietly while waiting for Bruce's knot to go down. He finally feels Bruce's dick slip free of his abused hole, letting out a half hearted huff as Bruce man handles him into spooning. Bruce's warm body a pleasant weight behind him.

Sometimes in his lust addled state he thinks about forgoing his birth control. Letting Bruce truly breed him until he's filled with Bruce's pups. Seeing Damian's horrified expression when he'd inevitably show up at the manor with another one of Bruce's "blood heirs" makes him audibly chuckle. Bruce makes a questioning noise. Jason shakes his head. "It's nothing... Just something dumb I think about sometimes."

Bruce cups Jason's face giving him a soft peck on the lips, "Tell me what's on your mind Jay." Jason can't help but blush at the sappy tone in Bruce's voice, decided ah what the heck he blurts out.

"You ever thought about having more kids?" He feels silly as soon as he's said it. "Actually never mind, it's probably just my crazy post heat hormones talking." Surprise colors Bruce's face, which quickly melts into something softer, the warm smile he offers Jason makes something lurch hopefully in his chest.

"I wouldn't be... Opposed to the idea per say..." Jason's ears perk up in interest, Bruce's soft tone making his insides trill in delight. "We'd have to plan it, neither of us can exactly take any time off at the moment." Jason lurches forward kissing Bruce passionately on the mouth, a chorus of affirmations streaming from his lips. The thought of Bruce wanting him as his true mate filling him with indescribable warmth.

"Give me another six months and I think I can sort something out on my end"

"Deal"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the endings not too abrupt oops.
> 
> wowzers I got so many more fic ideas while researching bats!  
> Here have some bat facts I found interesting.
> 
> -Vampire bats share blood with their mates, by "kissing"  
> I obviously used that in this fic, I just thought it was really cute!  
>   
> -most species of bats have barbed penises <_<;  
> I was really tempted to include that in this fic, maybe another time.
> 
> -Most species of bats are promiscuous and will mate with multiple partners. In some cases, one or two males will acquire and defend a small harem of females.  
> I like the idea of Slade (or maybe Ra's?) and Bruce being bats that pair up to protect their harem of mates. :3 Grrr... But I have so many wips already! I'll get to it eventually!
> 
> -vampire bats are protective of their host and will fend off other bats while feeding.  
> I think that's pretty cute too.
> 
> -Baby bats are called pups  
> how fitting for A/b/o haha ^ ^
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading!  
> Scream at me on [Tumblr](https://kiweeper.tumblr.com/) if you wish  
> I'm bout to pass out! Ok bye!


End file.
